My Crazy Life
by Emhasproblems
Summary: Aderyn is just an eleven year old girl, who unfortunately lives with a pretty crazy family. She knows that she was adopted, but she soon finds out it was much more then that. It's up to Aderyn to find out the truth about her original parents, and to keep her disablement a secret.


_Malena sat in the corner of her tiny hut. She shooshed the crying infant in her arms while trying to keep down her own whimpers too. Gunshots made her ears ring and every foot step she heard made her heart stop. She looked down at the baby girl that was screaming and crying. "How in Sarsaland am I going to get her out of here alive?" she thought. She felt warm tears stream down her face as she looked up at the window, and saw a shadowy figure standing there. The baby's screams got louder as the figure tapped on the window. She couldn't take it any more. She ran to her back door and sprinted outside, clutching the child. She ran to the gate of the Kingdom and looked around desperately for her friend. She spotted a large, turtle like creature with red hair amoungst the fog. She ran toward it, tears falling down her cheeks. She handed him the baby in silence. He looked down at the thing in confusion. "What do you want me to do?" He asked. "Run as far away as you can. __**Don't **__look back." She said. "What about you?" He asked in concern. "Don't worry about that. Just __**run**__." she said with a plain face. He nodded and sprinted out of the gate. Not too long after that he heard a female scream erupt from inside the gate. He tried as hard as he could to not look back, and he eventually made it to his castle. He walked into the main room and layed the young girl down next to Roy and Morton. He sat there in silence for a while. "What the heck am I supposed to say to my wife?" He thought as he scratched his head._

**~Eleven Years Later~**

"Aaaaaaaddy?" Iggy called out gleefully. Aderyn walked out of her room, her spiky, messy red hair in her face after getting out of bed. "DON'T CALL ME ADDY." she called back, as she adjusted her spiked bands on her wrists. She walked down the stairs and into the dining room. "Good morning sunshine." Wendy said sarcastically. "Shut up Wendy." She said. Wendy giggled. Aderyn sat down at the table and grabbed a bowl of oatmeal. She gulped it down as she watched Roy and Morton argue over who would get the big fork. Them being the oldest, they argued over _everything_. Aderyn got tired of their fighting and grabbed the big fork herself. They both looked at her with annoyed faces. "Hey! Give that back!" Roy said. Aderyn looked at the fork front and back. "Nah. I think I'll keep it." She said. "Aderyn. **Give the fork back**." Morton growled. "Fine you big babies." She said as she threw the fork inbetween them. She then got up and put her bowl away.

She walked down the hall and pulled her sleevless blue hoodie over her head, and put her jeans and shoes on. She brushed her hair, only partially fixing the red tangled mess on top of her head. She brushed her teeth, though not very well. She walked outside and decided to take the route she usually took. She liked it mostly because it was quiet, and she didn't have to deal with her siblings. It was the perfect place. Except for one _tiny _detail.

_**"What's up Addy? I was thinking you had forgotton about me." **_She heard. "Well, I was trying to. but I guess _that _didn't work out, did it?" She replied. _**"Ah, I think that"s impossible. I'm here to stay." **_The voice said. "Shut up Trixy." Aderyn replied. _**"Well, isn't it true? I mean, I'm just one of your symtoms." **_Trixy said. aderyn shook her head. For some reason Trixy actually shut up. "Stupid Schizophrenia." Aderyn said.

She kept on walking until the brick building came into view. She ran up to the large doors of the school, and she peeked inside of the glass. Not many people were there yet. It was kind of annoying, having to wait outside for 10 minutes just to wait for the doors to open. And that"s exactly what she did. She looked down at her phone to see what time it was. "What?! _Only 7:45?!_" She exclaimed to herself. "I left almost 30 minutes earlier than I was supposed to! Crap!" She said and she kicked the rocks in frustration.

**LATER**

Aderyn walked down the hallway, and to her locker. She put in her combonation and pulled her books out. She turned around to see someone whispering and pointing at her. She scowled. All she could make out was "Oh look. It's that _**weird **_girl again. I thought she stopped coming here." Aderyn growled and shot a dirty look at the girl. She walked down the hall, as she heard even more whispers. She tried to hide her face by holding her head down. It worked mostly. She walked into her classroom and sat down. "Why hello Aderyn. Why did you come in here so early?" Her teacher asked. "I wanted do my homework. I forgot to do it last night." Aderyn lied. Her teacher looked a bit spectical, but she nodded anyway. Aderyn rubbed her head in an effort to stop the ache spreading there. This was going to be a **very **long day.

**((A.N: First chapter is over with. I know, it sucks. But, I will TRY to improve on my writing as I go along. Constructive criticism is welcome, but if you just don't like the story in general, then that's not my problem. Also, if you think that Aderyn is a bit of a Mary-Sue, then give me the main points of why she is and I will try to imrove her. See ya!))**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mario series or the characters. All that I own are the plot for this story, Marlena, and Aderyn.**


End file.
